I wanna take you to a gay bar!
by EmikoKitsune
Summary: Sakura wants to go out with Ino...she drags along Naruto! He's entirely bored until he meets and interesting black haired guy who seems to be just as bored. Shounen-ai/Yaoi Rated M for strong language and minor adult themes. SasuNaru is the main couple!


This is an AU, which means that it will be talking place OUTSIDE of the Naruto universe completely

This is an AU, which means that it will be talking place OUTSIDE of the Naruto universe completely. I don't own the characters, but for this fan fiction I'll be using them! I only hope that you enjoy this short fic that I wrote as a Sasuke and Naruto pairing…Also, I've noticed I don't have a single one shot and I figured it's about time I do. My friend Megan can be thanked for that! Thanks Megan!! Oh yes and this will be written with Naruto's perspective.

Sakura ran toward me with that look on her face that told me 'Run away!!' but I just never could turn Sakura down, no matter what it was…she even made me dress as a girl once so that she could take a friend to some all girl party. It was just my luck Ino was sick that day.

"Naruto!!" Sakura bounded toward me, and punched me lightly on the shoulder, and by lightly I mean she hit me hard enough for me to bite my lip to refrain from crying…manly tears…yes….with chainsaws and everything. In my defense though she really packs a punch… "Hey Sakura-chan! What's going on?" Sakura smiled at me and began chattering away. If she wasn't taken already I might be more interested in her conversation, but I never realized she could be so talkative. Well I got interested when she started to say "So, since he can't go with me I was wondering if you could come with me and Ino…you know it's dangerous for girls now a days…" I sighed. "Sakura…what's the point of going out if you're not going with your boyfriend?" Sakura's eyebrow twitched and I could tell she was about to get pissy. "I haven't seen Ino in MONTHS! She wants to go out and I wanna spend time with her! Is that a crime?!"

I backed down immediately, but rather than say I backed down I'd rather say something like 'I dodged that bullet', which is probably closer to the truth because real men don't back down…yup. "Oh. Yea that makes sense…" Sakura smiled and looked hopeful "So you'll go then?" I paused and thought for a moment 'wait…what was that she was talking about? Oh I know…ask her where and things will become clear...' "Well that depends, where is it?" Sakura pulled her pink hair behind her ear and her emerald eyes cast off to the side. "Well…I'm not sure yet, but Ino has the address and one of her friends will be picking all of us up so…"

I sighed yet again and rubbed my temples. "Okay, I'll go, but you're going to buy me something…" Sakura pouted for about one second and then smiled. "It's a deal! I'll buy you one thing…" I just realized I could have asked for something like ramen "Wait a second Sakura, I want…" Sakura interrupted me. "Oh no…" She shook her head "You said SOMETHING, so I'll buy you SOMETHING…okay?" With that she ran off before I could get in another word. By the sound of things, Sakura probably just wanted my to go with her and Ino to some club somewhere but I don't see what the big deal was.

I got ready and decided on what to wear…orange is my favorite color…well I decided why the hell not. I guess I'll go with my favorite orange and black top and my black jeans. It's my favorite top actually; it has black sleeves, a black vertical stripe down the center in the front, and a cool swirl symbol in the middle of the back. I pulled up my jeans, grabbed my wallet and headed for the door.

I waited for Sakura and Ino to come out of their dorms. Finally they descended down the stairs. "Isn't your boyfriend going to be jealous of that outfit?" Sakura scoffed at the comment. "Well at least I don't look DESPERATE!" Ino's eyes turned to Sakura and glared. "You see SAKURA…SOME of us need to show off with clothes because we don't have huge billboard FOREHEADS!" At this point I figure I have two options here. One, I could tell them that they're acting like kids and to knock it off. This will lead to them both yelling at me. Two, I could distract them. I saw nothing wrong with this method, so I butted in. "You two look great, hey is that the car?" I pointed to some random car coming up the street. Ino and Sakura stopped yelling long enough to look and see who it was. They both suddenly turned when the realized it was the wrong car. "Geeze Naruto, I thought by now you'd know what Shikamaru and Temari look like!!" Sakura shrugged "Well he's always been a little dense…" I slumped slightly at this, but at least they weren't shrieking anymore…

Well Shikamaru FINALLY showed up, I swear those two were probably too busy making out and forgot to come get us. We all hopped in the back seat. "Hey man what's up?" Shikamaru looked back at me and smirked. "Well I wasn't expecting to see you tagging along…" I was confused…weren't we just going to some bar or something? "Huh? Why where are we going?" Shikamaru laughed and Temari chuckled slightly. "We? Sakura…you did didn't you?" Temari was about to turn around and look at me when Shikamaru yelled out "You're driving! Keep your eyes on the road!" Temari sighed "Well if you weren't so lazy maybe you'd be driving…" (Yes! Temari drives because it's too troublesome for Shikamaru!)

I interjected the arguing couple. "Wait a second she did what? What did you do Sakura-chan?" I looked at her but she only looked away with a smile on her face. Shikamaru chose then to speak up. "Well Temari and I are only giving you guys a ride to there, since I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like that…" I stiffened a little. "Wait a second…WHERE are we GOING?!" Shikamaru sighed "You're going to a gay bar…" "WHAT?!" My eyes went from being normal sized to giant saucers back down to glaring in 2 seconds flat. "Sakura…this isn't what I agreed to!" Sakura shrugged "I can't help it if you don't pay attention to me fully!" Ino laughed at this comment. "What do you mean?" I was curious now. Sakura giggled. "Ino and I figured out months ago that you lose interest in conversation and your mind wanders….I was mad at first, but it's useful for times like these." She winked at me and I turned my head and let my face hit the palm of my hand. 'Great…I'll be the only guy in the group and we're going to a gay bar…'

We got there and I hesitantly got out of the car. "Why'd we have to come here anyway?" Sakura sighed. "I told you before, not that you were listening…" Ino spoke up "I know the guy who runs the place and he said he could get us VIP passes!! We can hang out in the club like rich people!!" I watched as the car drove off. 'Dear God help me…' We walked to the entrance and Ino flashed some card she must have gotten from her friend. We walked inside and I was actually surprised. For a male gay bar there sure were a lot of women here. I looked to Sakura and she smiled at my confusion. "A lot of girls come here because USUALLY there's not a single straight man in sight. Guys here usually just like to dance, and are willing to dance with girls without trying to feel them up."

We got to the bar and I was SURE I had seen this girl before, but where could it have been? 'It can't be her…can it?' Just to test it I said her name, but not too loudly since I know Sakura and Ino are within hearing range. "Hinata?!" The girl turned around and this time I was positive it was her. "N…Na…Naruto-kun?!" She blushed madly and looked at her feet. Well I have to admit she's pretty cute. I think I might have a chance with her actually, we have a few classes together and she seems interested. "W…What a..are you….you…you're gay?" Hinata didn't say another word, but turned redder if possible and ran off. Damn, just when I think I'll finally get some she thinks I'm gay…I'd shout after her, but it's no use now, she's long gone.

I sighed and Sakura appeared next to me. "Sorry for dragging you here, so this is for you." I looked at the drink she was offering. "An apple martini?" Sakura nodded and placed it in my hand. "You wanted me to buy you something right?" I looked at it and I looked back at her. "Sakura…are you trying to embarrass me any more than I am tonight?" Honestly I wasn't THAT embarrassed…I've heard good things about the drink, but it IS kind of girly. Sakura spoke up. "What's wrong with it? Or are you talking about the fact that this is a GAY bar? You did have that one time with Haku…" I blushed a bit but tried to hide it from her. "Hey it's not my fault he was so girly! Of course I thought he was a girl!!" Well in all honesty I didn't really care that Haku was a man…it's not like I'm 100 straight anyway. Well nothing happened because he was all over this older guy named Zabuza. But I've never dated guys before…then again my one single girlfriend never went really far with me. I sighed, but Sakura must have mistaken it for my dissatisfaction with the drink. She put her hands on her hips. "Well excuse me! It happens to be MY favorite drink!" I looked at it. It was kind of cute how they put the apple slice in there. Hell, at least it won't kill me. I think. I drank it all in one swig and looked at Sakura. "Happy now?" Sakura smiled. "Yea, now enjoy yourself or else! I'm going off to dance!" I sat there and ate my apple slice. Hm, always did like green apples…

After sitting there for a good half hour I began to get a little bored…I pushed the glass away hoping that someone would hurry and take it away before someone sees me with it. I've never been one for clubs or bars, so here I am sitting and bored while Sakura and Ino go off and have fun. Usually the reason I'm around is so they don't do anything stupid… what the hell am I? It's not like I'm their dad or something…I knew I should have declined…I should be home right now working out or playing video games in my nice little dorm.

Suddenly I see a glass shoved in front of my face. The bartender was this lady with spiky hair and a huge rack. "Hey kid, that guy over there said it's on him." She nodded her head in a general direction and had that guy not been the only one in that small vicinity I would have never known it was him who sent it. He stared straight ahead completely ignoring me. I looked at the drink and thought over the pros and cons. Does this mean he's hitting on me? I shrugged and went over with the drink and placed it down.

"Thanks, but not interested." The guy smirked and looked at me glancing sideways. "Who said I was? Idiot." Well THAT pissed me off. "What do you mean idiot! I just said I don't want the drink is all." He turned to look at me. I have to admit he had a nice face…heh probably some pretty wimpy boy… "I didn't have any meaning behind it; I just thought how amazing it was that someone looks more miserable than I do." I crossed my arms and looked off to the side. "Well bars and clubs aren't my kind of thing…" I looked back at him and he looked up at me with dark black eyes. "Well that's funny considering you're in the VIP room…" I shrugged "I was dragged here by my two friends…" He chuckled the damn bastard actually chuckled. "What the hell is so fucking funny?" He ordered another drink and offered the seat next to him. I decided I was tired of standing, but I hated that he was ignoring me. He started it all! "Hey you damn bastard I asked you a question!" He glared at me through his dark black fringes. "I have a name you know…"

Suddenly I was a bit embarrassed…usually I tell people my name but this time I actually forgot…maybe I wasn't even planning on talking to him this much. "Well since you have yet to tell me, and I really don't care I'll just call you bastard since you seem to enjoy ignoring me." I turned towards the bar and rested my head on my folded arms. "I was forced here too…my brother…" I looked back at him and he seemed to have an interesting glint in his eyes. I looked at him and smiled a little, well looks like misery likes company after all. I ordered a drink and looked at it for a while, looking at my reflection on the surface. "Are you going to drink that or stare at it all night?" I glanced over to him. "Shut it…bastard." He merely smirked. "Well you know I have a name…" hm…should I bite? Well…why the hell not, I'm bored out of my wits as it is… "Okay bastard, what is your name?" He said nothing for a while, so I sipped from my drink. "Tell me yours first."

Hm…wants to play that game eh? Damn bastard…he's the one itching to tell me his name… "No. I don't give out my name to strangers." Oddly enough the guy smiles at what I said. "Well let's get to know each other better…" He got up out of his seat….and loomed over me. "What the hell do you mean by that?" I glared up at him and he leaned down closer and closer until he was inches from my face. My face felt really hot and I couldn't tell if it was because of him or because of the drink…I pushed him away lightly and faced the bar finishing off my drink. "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?" If I had really good hearing I would have sworn that he was growling just the smallest bit. Was this guy seriously interested or was he pissed I was ignoring him and not caring about his name? Heh either way I was entertained.

"Che well you're boring…" I glanced at him as he sat back down. "Could say the same about you." I smiled for once since this boring night started and I was going to leave at that time until I heard her off in the distance. No no no no don't you dare yell out… "Na-ru-TOOO!!" Sakura and Ino fumbled in, obviously a little tipsy from drinking and dancing. They giggled as they looked at me and pointed. I knew what they were thinking….and they were thinking wrong. They blushed and giggled together and began to head this way. The guy I was sitting with smirked and grabbed my hand. He pulled me through a throng of people and we ended up in the middle of the dance floor. I barely made out Sakura and Ino appearing where I used to sit before the crowd got in the way.

I quickly turned around to the guy holding my arm. "What the hell was that?!" The man smirked…no wait… was that a smirk? Oh yea…it was just a very huge smirk… "Naruto eh?" I glared at him. "Yea so?" He pulled me along and began moving. "What the hell are you doing?" He paused for a moment "What does it look like? Dancing. Idiot." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not dancing. Especially not with you! And you know my name Bastard!!" I turned to walk around but found sudden warmth on my back and arms around my chest. "I'll tell you my name…" I felt the hot air on my ear. I looked around to find many guys, and many girls dancing with each other. I felt myself getting hotter and hotter.

I turned around to look at him. Really he wasn't a bad looker…although a bit of a stick in the mud. He grabbed my arms and placed them around his neck. Damn it all he has to be taller too? I thought all pretty boys were short. "My name…do you want it?" I looked up at him and blinked and then glared at him. "Well it's only fair since you have my name already…." I was expecting him to lean down and breathe over my ear. "Sasuke." I hadn't even realized we were dancing and swaying to the music. I have to admit, the VIP area was nice. A small personal bar, and our own dance floor close to the music. It was a nice little set up. I let the music flow through me and just let go of any other thoughts. Once you got Naruto Uzumaki dancing to the right music, nothing else matters until it's over. Well apparently I can scratch this statement off the "holds true for Naruto Uzumaki" list. What has caused this? Oh well one small detail…We were dancing along to a song that was great and I was really into it. Until I felt something, something that showed that after all this time this guy "Sasuke" was trying to pick me up.

I backed up and pushed him off a little, and hey since when did we get so close anyway? What the hell?! Well I'm out of here! Before I could turn to leave he grabbed my arm and pulled me along. "GAHH!" I shouted out as he pulled me to dark corner of the club and pushed me against the wall. My back was against the wall and he was in my way to get the hell out of here. "Where do you think you're going?" He looked at me with those onyx eyes and they flashed red with the lights above us swiftly changing from black to red.

He leaned in and began to lick and kiss my neck. Ah ah wait I'm supposed to be fighting back. I pushed him away gently, but that only made him come in closer. I felt something hard against my thigh and I leaned more into the wall. Okay Naruto Uzumaki is no wimp! I pushed him off with more force, ready to punch out the bastard if necessary. "What the hell! Get the picture already! I said NOT INTERESTED!" The bastard just smirked. "Then why are you hard?" I looked down and sure enough there was a tent going on down there. I looked away. Damn. That wasn't supposed to happen. I looked back at him and his glare was intense. "Yea well what about you? I thought there was no meaning to that drink you got me huh?"

He thought for a moment before replying. "I really didn't have that intention at first, but you got more and more interesting…" He leaned down and stared straight into my eyes. Without warning there was a sudden softness on my lips, and a tongue in my mouth. He leaned against me and pushed me further to the wall. Damn it all. I blame the drinks…not that his looks helped any either. I finally managed to put some space between us. "No wait wait wait WAIT! Look, I'm flattered. Really. It's not that I don't swing that way or anything it's just…I don't even know you…and I think your drunk or crazy or something…no offense…" Sasuke didn't let me finish. He covered my mouth again and this time I felt a hand snake around my waist. His hand traveled lower and lower and WOAH did he just grab my ASS?!

Sasuke was suddenly pulled off of me and I sighed in relief. I ran a hand through my hair and let go of a long breath. I don't think I've been kissed like that…ever. "WHAT THE FUCK!! DAMN IT ITACHI!!" I looked up to find someone I knew instantly. "I…Itachi?!" Itachi who had been holding Sasuke by the collar and arguing with him suddenly noticed my presence. He shifted his gaze over and looked me up and down. "Well…if it isn't Uzumaki…Naruto…" Itachi seemed to have dropped Sasuke who only muttered an "oof" when he hit the ground. I looked up into his eyes and then that's when it happened.

He started laughing. Well chuckling really…but still had I no dignity left? "Uzumaki…I thought for sure you'd end up with the Hyuuga girl!" Sasuke glared at his brother. "How the hell do you know Naruto?" Itachi continued to chuckle. "What so damn funny?!" He stifled his laughter and focused on me once more. "Well to think you'd be here of all places…." He turned his eyes to Sasuke "And with my foolish brother no less…" I glared at him before turning my head to the side. It's none of his business what I do anyway…

I saw Sakura far off and thought 'My Savior!' only to realize she's plastered with Ino and would need to be escorted. Looking at my watch I realize that we're probably late in meeting with Shikamaru and Temari. Sakura and Ino finally made it to where I was and they began laughing and hanging all over me. "C'mon Sakura, Ino, it's time to go back…" Itachi stopped me a moment before leaving and glanced at his brother. "I trust you will make it to my class tomorrow?" I looked at my watch. Yea it was three in the morning, so I'd have all day today as rest…God I hate Mondays…"Yea sure." I walked off holding Sakura's waist in my right arm and Ino's waist in my left. "No…wait…NARUTOO!!" Sasuke for some reason was struggling in his brother's grasp. I walked off feeling a little bad, especially since I think we would have been friends if we got to know each other.

As soon as I got back to my dorm I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep. I honestly don't understand why people do that for fun. Although looking back…I guess it was interesting at least. I don't know how long I slept for, but before I knew it I had to take a shower and finish up my homework for tomorrow. I managed to finish around midnight. I was still tired from the night before. I ate the last of my cup ramen and headed for bed. Classes in the morning sucked…didn't anyone sleep in anymore?

Class was finally over, and I actually managed to stay awake during the entire thing…I think that was because of Itachi's "evil eyes" as I like to call em. I swear those things can glare at you so hard you'd think he'd have to have them registered as weapons of mass destruction. I grabbed my stuff and I ran to catch up to Hinata, whom I was sure was avoiding me. "Hinata! Wait up!" I tapped her shoulder and she turned around blushing. "Look about the other day, the reason I was there was because…" Suddenly I felt an arm over my shoulder and hot breath on my ear. "Hey Idiot." I looked to my left and saw Sasuke leaning against me like we've been buddies for years. Poor Hinata…she just about fainted then. I managed to take her to the university medical center and I spent the time afterward arguing with a certain black haired black eyed bastard. "Look what you did you bastard! Why are you even here?!" Sasuke just took my hand and handed me a small sheet of paper. I opened it and it had a number and address on it. By the time I looked up he was gone. Wait a second….this address…it's a DORM ADRESS?! He's a student here?! Well, looks like things are going to get more hectic…I just hope Sakura doesn't find out. "Find out what Naruto?" Of course fate would have it that both Sakura and Ino were behind me at the moment. "No no no no! I'm not saying a word to YOU two…"

Naruto's screams of pain could be heard across campus.

THE END

OH MY! Finally! Please look over the story! I liked it! Will there be another chapter? NO! This is it! Final! Finished! Will I write a separate story sequel about the college life and why they never met before? Meh…Maybe I think it depends on how popular this one is….but I doubt I'll have time to take on another chapter project. Well I finally finished at 3:30am so now I'm off to sleepy sleep! YES! Oh and Megan…I hope you read this and enjoyed it!


End file.
